Confessions of a Flower and a Deer
by tropical-london
Summary: Travel back to 1978 Hogwarts. The two heads are Lilly Evans and James Potter. This is the year the legacy starts. Join them as they witness awkard teenage moments, love, hate, classes, NEWTS, friends, quiddicth, balls, plays, and much much more!


Disclaimer: Must I even put this here? If I was J.K. Rowling and owned anything to do with Harry Potter, which of course I don't, I wouldn't be on fan fiction. I would be finishing Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. (Hint Hint J.K. Rowling just in case you reading this).

Author's Note: Ok, the first chapter or two might be slightly boring. The whole getting to Hogwarts on the train and all that is pretty much routine in most fan fics but it will get much better after the first two chapters. Also please Review. (Anything is taken compliments, flames, suggestions, and questions) I love getting reviews! Also, I'm in the middle of a story right now so if you want your welcome to review that as well! : ). I'll give you a cookie!

**Confessions of a Flower and Deer**

Chapter One: Typical Potter?

A seventeen-year old Lilly Evans entered the head compartment and glanced at her silver watch. "Ten minutes early, perfect," she thought. Lilly Evans was just over five foot three and slightly over one hundred pounds giving her a petite figure. She had thick, straight red hair that fell close to her waist and emerald, almond-shaped eyes that seemed to illuminate any room. Some people smile with their eyes and mouths and Lilly was defiantly one of them. She had several freckles on her nose and cheeks but not as many as most Irish red heads. She was very intelligent, (She was in every NEWT level class), kind, a bit uptight, and rather shy. 

Lilly glanced around the room and took out a quill and some parchment scribbling down some notes about things to discuss with the head boy. Just as she finished writing down, "passwords", the compartment door slid open revealing a messy, dark-haired, bespectacled, teenage-boy.

"Potter?" Lilly questioned rather confused. "Surely he isn't the head boy," she thought.

"My lovely Lilly may I grace you with my handsome presence?" James Potter said bowing and giving her the lop-sided grin he was known for.

James Potter grazed six feet tall and was slim but very muscular due to quidditch. He was the captain and star chaser on the Gryffindor team. He had unkempt jet-black hair and dark brown, chocolate colored eyes hidden being a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. He had a lop-sided grin and dimples. The sight of him made most girls weak in the knees and he knew it. He could charm his way through almost anything. He was very funny, loyal, and intelligent. He only fancied one girl however and had for almost seven years. This girl ironically was Lilly Evans, one of the only girls who didn't squeal at the sight of him.

"Typical Potter," thought Lilly. "What do you want Potter?" she said her voice straining not to call him a prick "I'm going to start this year off on a good foot," she thought. "And Potter is not going to make me pissed off or make me make a fool of myself."

Lilly found James very annoying, immature, and conceited. The entire school knew of his humongous crush on Lilly mainly because of James sending her love letters or proclaiming his love to her weekly. Lilly's friend gushed on how romantic he was and Lilly had to admit at times he was rather sweet and handsome but she figured he did it only for attention or because she was the only girl he couldn't get.

"You," he said without a trace of embarrassment in his voice.

Lilly found herself blushing. "Damn light skin" she thought. "You wish Potter," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are" James said. "I'm a head"

"Sure Potter and Professor McGonagall spend her summers as a belly dance in Morocco" Lilly said laughing.

"Bad Picture!" James yelled. "No really though, I am head boy. Here's my note."

Lilly grabbed it and her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she read it She sat there for a minute in silence before she said, "Dumbledore need to go to St. Mungo's. "

"Hey!" James said jokingly. "Listen, Lilly, I have a proposition for you though."

Lilly looked up at him. "A proposition of what kind Potter?" she said raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well first of all, call me James." James stated. "Second, I know you hate me-" Lilly started to open her mouth but James said, "Don't interrupt Lills or bother lying because we both know you find me a prick. Anyway, I think we should put our differences aside this year and try to be good head girl and boys." He finished.

"Potter, I mean James" Lilly said correcting herself and surprised she liked saying his name. "I think that it's a good idea if your serious that is."

"I am "James said.

Lilly looked at him suspiciously and held out her hand. They shook on their proposition both ignoring the small shock that they felt when their hands connected.

"This is so weird." Thought Lilly. "Where's the prat of a Potter I'm used to? This defiantly is odd. It's probably a phase."

The perfect meeting went smoothly and much to Lilly's surprise James was acting his age. When it was over they both stood up and went to find their friends.

"It was very odd guys," Lilly said to her friends describing the past half an hour with James Potter.

"Maybe he's growing up Lilly," suggested one of her best friends Alice Princeton. (AN:/ This is Alice Longbottom but I don't know her maiden name. If anyone know please tell me!). Alice had short and curly blond hair. She had blue eyes and had a round face. She was going out with Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor in their year. She was rather bubbly and very optimistic.

"Sure and Snape washed his hair over the summer," snorted Lilly's other best friend Emma Brown. (AN:/ She's related to Lavender Brown. I'll just pretend she has an older brother and he is Lavender's dad). Emma was only five two and had brown hair, brown eyes, beige skin, and a cute figure. She was loud, outgoing, and a little boy crazy at times.

"Seriously, I don't know what on earth is going on" Lilly said baffled. "I think my mouth must have been open for half of the perfect meeting in surprise!"

"Well, let's hope it's not a phase and that one of our marauders is finally acting his age," said Alice.

The girls all laughed and were unaware that the boy they were talking about was only a few compartments away talking to his friends about the same event.

"I think it worked Moony," James said excitedly.

"Fot forked?" asked Sirius stuffing his face with a pumpkin pastry.

"Huh?" piped up Peter

"He said, what worked," Remus answered.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were James best friends and they made up the marauders.

Sirius Black or Padfoot came from a dark family who shunned him because he didn't agree with them. He was also over six feet tall and had dark brown hair falling in his face but in a very elegant, casual, and sexy way. His eyes were blue and he was also built like James but not quite as thin. Girls also gushed at the sight of him. He was defiantly the extrovert of the group.

Remus Lupin or Moony was a werewolf. This affected his features slightly (He was still rather attractive in the boy next door sort of way) but not his mental state at all. In fact he along with Lilly, James, Sirius and Patty Patil were the five smartest in their entire year. His hair was a very light brown with a few gray streaks and his eyes were hazel. He wasn't as fair-skinned as James or Sirius and had a small scar on his right eyelid. He was slim due to his illness and was a little less than six feet. He was very kind and the shyest among girls. The more shy girls did seem to fancy him though, especially the Ravenclaws.

Finally there's Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail. He was only about five and a half feet tall and rather stout. He had watery blue eyes and plump cheeks making him look younger then he really was. He did come in handy though. Since he was so short he could fit into small places the rest couldn't go. (AN/: Hey, there has to be SOME reason they keep him as a marauder.) Occasionally he will stand up for himself but is a bit of a scaredy-cat.

"O," Peter said. "What worked?"

"I told James when he sees Lilly to try to act very modestly and to try to gain her friendship before an intimate relationship first," Remus said.

"So what happened?" asked Sirius.

"I told her we should try to put our differences aside and concentrate on being good heads," James said proudly, however his face fell into a deep frown

"What's wrong mate?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it's just that will we still be able to do our yearly start of the term prank?" James asked Remus.

"I think so Prongs. We should make it more witty though and not do it just to the slytherins." Remus answered smirking as Peter got up and put a silencing charm on the compartment door and the four of them started their plans.

Authors note: Okay first chapter done! Next chapter is with feast, and first day of school. After that the plot will pick up. I've got a bunch of crazy ideas so make sure to review! Also, check out my other stories! Cheers.


End file.
